Manias By Name
manias by name * -------- * ablutomania bathing * acromania insanity * agoramania spaces * agromania alone * agyiomania streets * ailuromania cats * alcoholomania alcohol * amaxomania in vehicles * amenomania delusions * Americamania States * andromania men * Anglomania England * anthomania flowers * aphrodisiomania or erotomania pleasure * apimania bees * arithmomania counting * automania solitude * autophonomania suicide * ballistomania bullets * Beatlemania Beatles * bibliomania books * bibliokleptomania theft * bruxomania one's teeth * cacodemonomania possession * cheromania gaiety * Chinamania China * chionomania snow * choreomania dancing * chrematomania money * cleptomania stealing * clinomania rest * coprolalomania speech * cremnomania cliffs * cresomania wealth * cynomania dogs * Dantomania Dante * demomania crowds * dipsomania beverages * doramania fur * drapetomania away * dromomania traveling * ecdemiomania wandering * edeomania genitals * egomania self * eleuthromania freedom * empleomania employment * enomania wine * entheomania religion * entomomania insects * eremiomania stillness * ergasiomania activity * ergomania work * eroticomania erotica * erotographomania literature * erotomania desire * erythromania blushing * etheromania ether * ethnomania or racial autonomy * florimania plants * Francomania France * Gallomania France * gamomania marriage * gephyromania bridges * glazomania making * Germanomania Germany * Gorbymania S Gorbachev * graphomania writing * Grecomania Greece * gymnomania nakedness * gynecomania lust * hamartomania sin * hedonomania pleasure * heliomania sun * hieromania priests * hippomania horses * hodomania travel * homicidomania murder * hydrodipsomania water * hydromania water * hylomania woods * hypermania mania * hypnomania sleep * hypomania mania * hysteromania lust * ichthyomania fish * iconomania icons * idolomania idols * Italomania Italy * kainomania novelty * kathisomania sitting * kinesomania movement * kleptomania stealing * lalomania speech * letheomania narcotics * litigiomania disputes * logomania talking * lycomania lycanthropy * lypemania melancholy * macromania larger * megalomania self-importance * melomania music * mentulomania penis * mesmeromania hypnosis * metromania writing * micromania smaller * monomania idea or subject * musicomania music * musomania mice * mythomania exaggerations * necromania the dead * nesomania islands * noctimania night * nosomania disease * nostomania homesickness * nudomania nudity * nymphomania lust * ochlomania crowds * oestromania lust * oikomania home * oinomania wine * oligomania subjects * oniomania buying * onomatomania names * ophidiomania reptiles * orchidomania testicles * ornithomania birds * paramania complaints * parousiamania coming of Christ * pathomania insanity * phagomania eating * phaneromania on one's body * pharmacomania medicines * philopatridomania homesickness * phonomania noise * photomania light * phronemomania thinking * phthisiomania tuberculosis * plutomania wealth * politicomania politics * poriomania wanderlust * pornographomania pornography * potomania delirium tremens * pseudomania falsities * pyromania fire * Russomania Russia * satyromania lust * scribblemania writing * scribomania writing * siderodromomania travel * sitomania food * sophomania wisdom * squandermania spending * submania mania * symmetromania symmetry * Teutonomania Germany * thalassomania sea * thanatomania death * theatromania theater * theomania God * timbromania stamps * tomomania surgery * trichomania hair * trichotillomania out one's hair * tristimania melancholia * tromomania tremens * Turkomania Turkey * typomania for publication * uteromania lust * verbomania words * xenomania foreigners * zoomania animals